La semana de la tolerancia
by Winamark
Summary: No todos los castigos son malos, algunos son horribles.Y en una semana pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.
1. Un curioso castigo

****

La semana de tolerancia.

__

Parte Primera; Un curioso castigo.

__

" Por fin voy a arreglar cuentas con él, llevo más de dos meses aguantando sus bromas, sus gracias, sobretodo su presencia. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de resarcirme, es decir le voy a romper todos los dientes. Estoy en una pelea que enfrenta a alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindord, hasta están las chicas, yo estoy buscando mi objetivo, no puedo evitar mirar hacia a mis amigos-enemigos, me quedo de piedra al ver como es golpeado Goyle de forma extraña por Lily, debe ser eso que llaman artes marciales, la verdad es que son efectivas si no tienes la varita en mano y tú rival tampoco." Pensaba rápidamente el niño de 11 años, intentando esquivar a sus compañeros y al enemigo, se paró en seco cuando vio unos ojos grises rabiosos mirándole.

"Snape" dijo su interlocutor, allí estaba su gran y eterno enemigo, (aunque claro el todavía no sabe que será eterno) él que le fastidia todos sus proyectos, le cambia el color del pelo, el muy insoportable...

"Black" no pasan ni dos segundos cuando los dos están enzarzados, "_como pega de fuerte el imbécil, claro poco cerebro, tenía que compensarlo con fuerza". _Al cabo de unos instantes son separados por un chico más pequeño que ellos en estatura, pero que tiene una fuerza poco normal si la comparas a su apariencia frágil .

"Están aquí" señalando con la cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala, pudiendo verse al Director y los jefes de sus casas.

"DETENEOS AHORA" ahora si tenían problemas la profesora Mcgonagall estaba furiosa, pero la expresión de Nathan Longinus jefe de la casa de Slytherin y profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no era menos terrible, parecía que les iba a echar un crucio o algo peor. El único que tenia una expresión menos furiosa, pero demasiado seria en su rostro en el que normalmente había una amable sonrisa, era el director. "Ahora que se han calmado, me gustaría que nos dieran una explicación de lo ocurrido" el Director les miraba a todos uno por uno.

"Buenas tardes profesores" dijo el chico que había separado a Snape y Black con una de sus sonrisas, todo el mundo centro su atención en él "Estábamos entrenándonos" la expresión de todos, en especial de los profesores fue de sorpresa.

"Entrenándose para qué Sr. Lupin" el director tenía ganas de saber a donde llegaría este niño _"especial"_

" Verá es que aquí el único deporte que se practica es el Quiditccht y se había propuesto que instauráramos un nuevo deporte"

"Y qué tiene que ver ese deporte con este tipo de 'entrenamiento' " seguía preguntando el Director

" Todo, íbamos a proponer boxeo, lucha libre..." El niño no pudo continuar porque el director había comenzado a reírse de forma bastante sonora, los dos profesores que le acompañaban lo miraban preocupados.

"Sr. Lupin en mi vida he oído muchas excusas del porque de una pelea, pero esta todavía no" dijo el Director.

"Debía intentarlo, Sr." dijo el niño de cabello castaños claros con el mechón plateado y un gran sonrojo en su expresión "Va a ser muy duro el castigo?"

"Eso no lo dude ni por un momento Sr. Lupin" había dicho Longinus de forma intimatoria, haciendo que todos temblaran, luego miró a los Slytherin de forma que estos retrocedieron un paso, a él no le importa que se hubieran peleado con los Gryffindord si eso era lo más normal, ocurría cada año en cursos superiores, pero nuca con alumnos de primero o segundo, lo que le ponía furioso es que les hubieran descubierto, no habían sido lo suficientemente astutos.

"Ahora vayan todos a la enfermería para que curen las heridas" la voz de la profesora de transfiguraciones se había oído muy seria. Los alumnos no se lo pensaron ni dos segundos y se dirigieron hacia allí lo más rápido que podían.

"Creo que lo mejor es quitarles todos los puntos y una detención de unos meses" el Profesor DCAO se paseaba por la sala vacía.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Nathan, Albus"

"Si fuera una pelea normal estaría de acuerdo con vosotros, pero son los de primero y segundo si se comportan así ahora, qué harán dentro de unos años" la voz del antiguo profesor de transfiguraciones sonaba preocupada "Además no son alumnos normales" ante el comentario el Profesor Nathan Raspow no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa de sus labios y añadió:

"Son hijos de sus padres Albus, no solo se les parecen físicamente sino también en carácter, aunque yo diría que esta nueva generación es peor"

La profesora los miraba extrañada ella sólo hacia unos años que era maestra en Hogwarts, había oído hablar de los padres de algunos alumnos, recordaba las palabras de su compañero el Profesor Julius Smith después de la selección de hacía dos meses . "Ya están todos"

"Debemos intentar solucionar el problema de lo contrario, pueden hacerse daño" el director se paso su mano por su plateada barba. "Les quitaremos los puntos, habrá una detención especial para ellos" en su rostro apareció una sonrisa pícara que no gusto nada a los dos profesores.

Mientras en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey tenían mas trabajo de lo normal, sus pacientes no estaban muy graves, más o menos tenían un ojo morado, la nariz rota, el labio partido, algún hueso roto, pero eran muchos.

"Me duele, mama como me duele" decía un niño gordito sobre la camilla, con sus manos en el estómago. Mientras otro de cabellos negros y pelo alborotado le tocaba en su barriga, sus gafas estaban rotas y tenía el labio partido, "Oye James que me haces daño".

"Lo siento Peter, pero me temo que tienes una costilla rota"

"Deberías estar contento con tu herida de guerra" decía Black, él tenía un aspecto peor que James, su nariz sangraba todavía y el morado de su ojo cada vez se hacía más oscuro, él ya sabia que tenía rota la muñeca. "Maldito Snape" decía cada vez que movía la mano. "Mark, Andrew ¿qué tenéis vosotros?"

"Nada que no se arregle" Decía un joven rubio que se les acercaba "Solo me han roto dos dientes, Andrew tiene el labio partido, Frankie es el que esta peor, Lastrage le ha roto un brazo, claro que él le ha hecho una cara nueva "

"¿Cómo estáis chicos?" la chica pelirroja se acerca a ellos sin ningún rasguño "¿Habéis visto a Remus?"

"Evans tienes que decirme como aprendiste a pegar así, te has enfrentado a un gorila" decía con admiración James Potter.

"Vaya así que reconoces que las mujeres sabemos pelear, no era lo que decías hace unas horas Potter"

"Lily, no deberías orgullecerte de haber pegado a alguien" Decía Lupin el cual tampoco tenía herida alguna, pues había esquivado los golpes de su contrincante con gran habilidad, sus compañeros sabían que era muy ágil, demasiado en opinión de Black.

"Oye Remus no podías haberte inventado una excusa mejor"

"Era un poco difícil negar la evidencia, ¿crees que hubiera sido mejor decir que estábamos todos bajo un encantamiento, Black" lo había dicho algo molesto, la pelea la había organizado él cuando había hecho que los alumnos de primero y segundo de Slytherin les creciera orejas de burro, durante tres días, ni las chicas se habían librado, claro que ellos se habían tomado su revancha, cuando les hicieron perder 100 puntos en DCAO. "¿cómo te sientes Peter?"

"Me duele, si llego a saber que duele tanto, no me meto"

"No te preocupes Peter, lo peor ya ha pasado" decía James tratando de animarle.

"Se te ha olvidado el castigo que nos van a imponer, auh duele" decía el niño gordito mientras la enfermera pasaba su varita.

En el otro lado de la enfermería los Slytherin pasaban "recuento de heridas"

"Maldito Potter, mi ojo mis ojos" el chico de segundo se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo. "Mi rostro desfigurado"

"No exageres, mira el mío Lucius, voy a tardar días en poder reconocerme" otro chico de segundo con la cara llena de golpes y moratones "Longbotton sabe pegar, será un desastre en pociones, pero no me gustaría tener un cuerpo a cuerpo con él, otra vez"

"Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia Severus" el chico de primero, pelo negro corto y ojos oscuros tenía una sonrisa algo inusual en su cara siempre seria y malhumorada menos cuando sus amigos estaban cerca. El aludido señalo hacia la parte opuesta de la enfermería, concretamente a un grupo de chicos de primero.

"Ha valido la pena en mi vida me había sentido mejor, por fin le he dado su merecido a Black" seguía sonriendo, sus dos oyentes se miraron extrañados, Severus había salido peor parado que el Gryffindor, tenía la nariz rota, un hombro dislocado y seguramente se había roto algún que otro diente, torcido un tobillo, claro que todo es se podía curar de forma rápida, el estaba feliz y nadie iba a quitarle esta alegría.

Al cabo de unos instantes aparecieron los profesores, el director tenía una extraña sonrisa y los jefes de la casa una mirada preocupada.

"Sr. Director sigo pensando que la otra solución es mucho mejor" la jefa de Gryffindor lo dijo muy bajito pero los alumnos lo oyeron perfectamente, sus caras de preocupación se sustituyeron por las de miedo, ¿Qué les iban a hacer?

"Os voy a llamar por vuestros nombres y os vais a poner por parejas" dijo el director al cabo de unos segundos "...Snape y Black, Pettigrew y Crabbe, Potter y Malfoy, Goyle y Lupin, ...Los chicos vayan con el profesor Raspow" Los alumnos miraban que habían sido emparejado con la casa contraria, alumnos de primero y segundo mezclados, los chicos seguían al profesor, solo se oían sus pasos, sabían que se dirigían a una zona prohibida la torre este, las chicas iban delante con la Profesora Mcgonagall...

"No estoy de acuerdo con este "castigo" pero son las órdenes del director" Raspow miraba a los alumnos, la verdad es que la situación le parecía un tanto cómica "Solo se les quitará un total de 100 puntos a cada casa, no se expulsará a nadie y durante una semana serán una casa, no habrá diferencia entre Gryfindor y Slytherin" se detuvo para ver bien la expresión de asombró de los alumnos, pero aun quedaba la mejor parte "compartirán la habitación con el compañero que se les asignado"

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????!!!!!!" Longinus no esperaba otra reacción.

"Debe de ser un broma, yo no puedo compartir la habitación con... con él" dijo Sirius Black señalando a Severus Snape que parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock "¡Esto no es un castigo! ¡esto es tortura, no se puede torturar a los alumnos! ¡Haré cualquier cosa antes que esto, limpiare de nuevo la sala de los trofeos, limpiare la cocina o incluso todo el castillo!"

"Sr. Black, aunque lo elfos se lo podrían agradecer, este es el castigo" lo dijo de forma que no aceptaría alguna queja, miró a sus alumnos parecían estar la mayoría en estado de shock, en especial Lucius Malfoy, mientras que Potter tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja "Sr. Lupin ¿quiere algo?" viendo como su mejor alumno había levantado la mano.

"Profesor Raspow, las parejas que se han hecho no son muy acertadas que digamos podría ser que mañana alguien no estuviera muy bien"

El Profesor DCAO lo miró con severidad, para luego sonreír le "Pueden cambiarse de pareja siempre que quede en la habitación un Gryffindord y un Slytherin" no terminó de decir lo cuando Remus se encontró a Sirius y James diciendo le al unísono

"¡CÁMBIATE CONMIGO!"

****

Notas de la autor: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato, es la primera vez que publico un fanfic, así que no sean muy duros en sus reviews.

No sé si serán muchos capítulos, eso dependerá si les gusta o no. En realidad este fanfic es un parte de otro, para ser más en concreto un capítulo, pero como me quedaba muy pero que muy largo lo separé. Así que si hay partes que no entienden pregunten y si quieren el principal también díganlo, aunque no será publicado hasta que este no esté terminado.

No hace falta decir aquí quien es mi personaje favorito ¿verdad? Y por tanto protagonista principal.

Tal vez haya algún spoiler de la serie de Harry Potter.

Vuelvo a repetir los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, los demás son míos. Esto no se hace con ningún ánimo de lucro sino para pasar un rato divertido.

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Va a ser una semana muy larga

Los personajes reconocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling y demás socios,

Su publicación no produce lucro alguno, solamente lo publico para divertirme.

ATENCIÓN VA HABER POSIBLES SPOILERS, ASI QUE SINO TE HAS LEIDO ALGÚN LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER NO SIGAS.

Segunda parte: Va a ser una semana muy larga

Al día siguiente de la pelea todo el colegio sabia del castigo impuesto a las dos casas , alumnos de cursos superiores de Gryffindor y Slytherin se habían ido a quejar al Director, incluso habían llegado lechuzas de algún padre no conforme con el castigo. Pero el Director hizo caso omiso y siguió con su plan, tenia la esperanza de que algo bueno saliera de todo esto, ya que tiempos difíciles se acercaban.

-"Esto es demasiado, yo no pienso comer con las serpientes" James Potter miraba la sexta mesa del comedor "ya he tenido suficiente con dormir con Crabbe"

-" Dale las gracias a Black" Lily Evans estaba enojada, el chico con anteojos la miró mal, al igual que su amigo.

-"Venga Evans tu fuiste porque quisiste, nadie te oblig

-"Sí, eso ya lo sé, todavía no sé cómo me convencieron para esta tontería, mis padres siempre me dicen que pelear es malo, ninguna excusa es buena. Por cierto con quien os toco dormir, yo dormí con Afrodita Nott, es de segundo, no me ha dirigido la palabra"

-"Cambiamos de pareja" dijeron al unísono.

-"¿Por qué?" la chica de ojos esmeralda los miraba extrañada.

-"Porque los pusieron con Snape y Malfoy" Frankie Longbotton acaba de llegar junto a los alumnos de primeros que aún no se dirigían a la mesa a desayunar, en su brazo izquierdo había un vendaje, el único recuerdo de su fractura de la noche anterior "Fue una lástima no tener una cámara para hacerles una foto, tendrías que haber visto sus caras"

-"Por suerte Malfoy obligó a Crabbe a cambiar de habitación y ha dormido con Peter, espero que esté bien" el chico de pelo revuelto parecía preocupado "Remus ha dormido con el pelo graso"

-"No lo llames así Potter, tiene un nombre y es Severus Snape" Lily defendía siempre a las personas sobretodo aquellas que ella consideraba amigas.

-"Mira Evans..."

-"Vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre, además quiero verle la cara a Lastrage ¿no creen que está más guapo?" Frankie estiró de James hacia la mesa.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa se sentaron y desayunaron en silencio, la tensión era tal que se podía cortar, el resto de los alumnos de otras casas los miraban, incluso se habían hecho apuestas de cuando se volverían a pelar, los mas optimistas dentro de tres días y los más realistas dentro unos minutos.

-"Buenos días Potter" James se quedó mirando a Malfoy como si estuviera loco "¿has dormido bien?" ahora se le ponía la piel de gallina, mientras que Sirius lo miraba con total desconfianza. "¡Porque yo no!, ¡tu amigo el gordo ronca muchísimo!" James se fijo en el tic de los labios de Lucius, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír. "¡Maldita sea y encima mi cara sigue horrible!" levantándose de golpe.

-"Lucius cálmate" le susurró Lastrage, el cual miraba fijamente a Frankie, para luego volverse a Malfoy "No es el momento, esta semana no es el momento". Los dos se fueron de la mesa, seguidos por algunos Slytherin de segundo, ya que tenían encantamientos.

-"Buenos días chicos" Peter que había esperado escondido a que Malfoy se marchara para acercarse a la mesa "No sabéis el miedo que he pasado esta noche, creía que me iba a echar una maldición"- se sentó entre Sirius y James-"Por cierto donde están los demás"

-"Mis amigos se han ido directamente a clase"dijo Frankie antes de meterse una tostada en al boca - "Dicen que quieren ver lo menos posible a las serpientes y como hoy vamos a tener doble de Herbología con ellos, han preferido no verlos en el desayuno, incluso creo que han ido a quejarse a Mcgonagall por tercera, no, cuarta vez"

-"Remus fue ayudar Mademe Pomfrey,"

-"¿Estaba bien?" pregunto Sirius preocupado "Snape no le hizo nada" .

-"¡Claro que no!" dijo indignada Lily - "Severus y él son amigos"

-"¡No lo son, es un Slytherin y él un Gryfindord!" James parecía realmente molesto- "Escucha niña, aquí las cosas son distintas, van a ser enemigos, pronto te darás cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer Snape"

-"¡En primer lugar no me llames niña! !Segundo eres un imbécil! ¡Tercero aumentas a los problemas de nuestra casa! ¡Y cuarto, me largo!" la pelirroja cogió sus cosas y se fue hacia la clase.

-"¡Esa Evans me saca de quicio! ¡Es una niña repelente! ¡Sabe las respuesta de todas las clases!" el chico con anteojos estaba muy molesto.

-" James, yo no me metería con Evans" Frankie Longbotton le sonreía.

-" ¿Qué puede hacerme esa niña?"

-"Ya se te ha olvidado como se enfrentó con Goyle, le hizo daño" dijo Sirius terminando su chocolate. "Además es buena en encantamientos, si sabe hechizos que no veremos hasta tercero"

-"Sí, ya lo sé doña perfecta, seguro que en quinto será prefecta"

-"¡Chicos tenemos que irnos tenemos pociones con Ravenclaw!" exclamó preocupado Peter

-"El profesor Smith no soporta los retrasos, aunque sea un Ravenclaw, no hace diferencia en quitar puntos, el año pasado por llegar tarde, nada 10 minutos me quitó 20 puntos." les decía Frankie desayunando tranquilamente.

Los chico no se lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron corriendo "Hasta luego Frankie"

En otro lugar, Lily Evans andaba deprisa _"Estúpido Potter, ¡cómo se atreve a llamarme niña! ¡cómo si fuera un adulto, pero si tiene mi edad!_", entró en la clase de pociones no se fijo mucho pero enseguida que vio a Remus, fue a sentarse con él.

-"Hola Lily, ¿Ya has discutido con James?" el chico de ojos dorados parecía saber cuando estaba enfadada con Potter.

-"¡Sí! ¿cómo lo sabes?"

-"Porque traes cara de haber discutido con alguien, normalmente dices "estúpido alguien" , pero cuando no dices nada es siempre por James"

-"Tú eres muy observador" Lily lo dijo no de muy buena manera, Remus decidió no sacar más el tema.

Lily iba sacando sus cosas de la mochila, los pergaminos, las plumas, los ensayos, no se fijó que su compañero de delante la observaba.

-"Buenos días Evans" esa voz no podía ser y ahora se dió cuenta de lo que estaba mal en esa clase.

-"¡Severus! que haces aquí, tenemos clase con Ravenclaw" la pelirroja se fijo que también estaban los demás alumnos de primero de Slytherin.

-"Semana de la tolerancia" le dijo Remus consultando sus apuntes "Severus me dejas ver tus apuntes, me faltan algunas notas" el chico de ojos negros le paso un cuaderno verde.

-"¿¡Qué es eso de la semana de la tolerancia!?" la chica estaba confundida.

-"El castigo Lily, somos una casa, unidos para lo bueno y lo malo" decía Remus comprobando y completando sus apuntes.

-"¡Eso ha sonado como si fuera un matrimonio Lupin!" -Severus miró hacia la entrada -"Ya llegan los problemas"

-"¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA!" -Sirius no había podido evitar gritar, mientras que James Potter volvía a tener un tic nerviosos en el ojo, el chico de los ojos grises dio media vuelta topándose con su profesor de pociones -"Profesor Smith que hacen las serpientes aqu

-"Señor Black, respeto para sus nuevos compañeros de casa, como castigo 10 puntos menos para Gryfindor-Slytherin" -el profesor Smith, era un buen profesor justo e imparcial, con una obsesión referente a la puntualidad, que no era otra cosa que una muestra de la precisión que debía tenerse con su asignatura- "¡A que esperan a sentarse!"

- "¡Será una semana muy larga!"- susurró Peter.

La clase transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevió a hablar, los Ravenclaw estaban esperando que comenzara algo, no sabía que pero seguro que no sería nada bueno. Severus Snape demostró tener cualidades para las pociones, algo que sacaba de sus casillas a James y Sirius. El pobre Peter intentaba coger todas las notas posibles y de vez en cuando veía a sus amigos como lanzaban miradas asesinas a los Slytherin y viceversa.

La mañana prosiguió igual, en todas las clases coincidieron, a la hora de comer, coincidiendo con los de segundo, Frankie que siempre estaba de buen humor, hoy estaba malhumorado.

- "Ahora verá ese pelo graso"- Sirius Black iba a lanzarle un trozo de pan, pero Frankie se lo impidio - "Pero ¿qué haces?"

- "Sirius por lo que más quieras se buen chico, de lo contrario, la semana se convertirá en un mes, mis nervios no lo soportaran, ni los tuyos, no tienes ni idea de lo mordaz que es Malfoy, ni lo irritante que es Lastrage, eso sin mencionar a tu primita"-

- "Sí me hago una idea, los conozco desde siempre"- el chico de pelo negro se concentró en su comida y decidió ignorar las miradas de Snape, de todas maneras en menos de siete días esto se acabaría.

Sólo les quedaba una clase más, Lily y Remus se dirigían a vuelo, el chico estaba nervioso cada vez que montaba una escoba le ocurría algo que tenía como consecuencia una caída, o bien se elevaba del suelo, o bien realizaba una pirueta casi imposible de hacer para luego terminar cayéndose nuevamente, para Remus Lupin las clase de vuelo terminaban en el suelo y no de forma muy sana para su cuerpo, y estaba seguro que hoy no sería la excepción. El profesor Harry Broom le había dicho que eso era perfectamente normal dada su especial condición, pero el quería ser bueno en todo deseaba que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos y que estuvieran tranquilos.

-"Remus ¿por qué te metiste en la pelea?"

- "Por accidente, no sabía nada, Andrew Wesley me lo dijo, fui corriendo para evitarlo y cuando me di cuenta estaba esquivando un puñetazo de ese gorila, luego todo fue muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta estaban los profesores. ¿Y tú?"

- "Me deje convencer por Potter y Black, por el honor de los Gryffindor, además necesitaba desahogarme, mi hermana me había escrito para decirme que era rara, que era adoptada, la vergüenza de la familia... claro que todo eso es mentira y luego Malfoy me llamó "sangre sucia", me deje llevar"-

-"Lily lo siento mucho, no sabía que te llevaras tan mal con tu hermana, si algún día necesitas hablar lo que sea, aquí me tienes"- Remus le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban

- "Gracias"- le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando el sonrojo de Remus y la risa de la jovencita.

- "¡Qué escena más bonita!"- esa voz tan fría sólo podía ser.

- "¡MALFOY!"-dijeron los dos Gryfindords al unísono.

- "Lupin y Evans mis sangre sucias de Gryffindor"- no se habían percatado de la presencia de Malfoy y sus compañeros.

- "Hola Malfoy"- Lily se sorprendío del tono frío de su amigo y vio como tenía su varita en la mano entre los pliegues de la túnica, la chica no había visto el movimiento -"¿quieres algo?"- lo dijo avanzando un paso hacia Malfoy, éste no se movió sólo se limito a mirar los ojos dorados del niño que tenía delante, brillaban.

-"Sí sangre sucia, no hables sino te preguntan"- los otros Slytherin se rieron.

Pero el niño no se acobardo, se colocó justo enfrente de Lily, no sabía como iba terminar esto pero no dejaría que su amiga sufriera algún daño "Mira Malfoy, sino te importa, tenemos algo de prisa y tu en medio del pasillo nos estorbas, así que haz me un favor y apártate"

- "Como te atreves asqueroso sangre..."-

- "Para mi, que me digas sangre sucia es un honor, ya que he podido ver lo que pasa con los sangre limpia a la larga, mirando a Goyle"- los Slytherin se quedaron blancos de rabia, menos el aludido que no se enteraba- "Mira tu futuro, Malfoy, dentro de un par de generaciones".

- "Maldito mocoso"- Malfoy iba a sacar su varita cuando Lupin le apuntó con la suya al cuello, Lily saco la suya y apuntaba a Goyle que tampoco pudo sacar la suya al ver que la chica le apuntaba y esta le decía "No te creas que sólo en Slytherin se aprenden maldiciones" , no iba a dejar sólo a su amigo ni consentir que Lucius Malfoy volviera a insultarla. Y Lastrage se había limitado a observar y no intervenir.

- "Yo no quiero problemas, yo no los provocaré y tú tampoco, sobretodo en esta semana. Olvídate que existimos y déjanos en paz"-

- "No tienes ni idea con quien hablas"

- "Si lo sé, Lucius Malfoy heredero de los Malfoy, una de las familias más ricas y poderosas en el mundo mágico, pero seguro que se escuda en su padre cuando no sabe como solucionar el problema. Yo soy Remus Lupin un niño hijo de muggles, mis padres son gente sencilla, pero yo me soluciono los problemas, ahora tengo un pregunta ¿tenemos un problema?"- Remus no había dejado de mirar los ojos celestes de Lucius ni por un momento, ojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa.

- "Cuando pase esta semana tú y yo hablaremos Remus Lupin, yo soluciono mis asuntos. Baja esa varita"-

- "De acuerdo"- Remus la bajo lentamente, no se fiaba de Malfoy, pero algo había cambiado en el alumno de segundo.

- "¿Ya nos podemos ir?"- Lastrage por fin decía algo.

- "Sí"- los Slythrin pasaron al lado de los dos amigos, ninguno de los dos había guardado su varita. Enseguida los perdieron de vista.

- "Pero que acabo de hacer"

- "Enfrentarte a Lucius Malfoy, algo muy valiente Remus"

- "Querrás decir estúpido, acabo de declararle la guerra a un Slytherin, a veces me dejo llevar por los instintos. ¡Maldita sea!"- su amiga le sonreía- "Ni una palabra a nadie y menos a Sirius y James, si se enteran"

- "Te hacen un monumento"-

- "Lily por favor, no estoy para bromas"-

- "Te voy a confesar algo, yo ayude a Black en su proyecto orejas de burro, lo sentí por Severus, pero me dio tanta rabia lo de DCAO"- ahora Remus la miraba incrédulo - "No te sorprendas, Potter y Black no son tan buenos en pociones. No te preocupes de Malfoy , lo haremos cuando pase esta semana"

- "¿A qué te refieres con _haremos_ ?"-

- "Tu y yo, somos amigos, para eso están"- la chica le sonrió- "Además no puedes pedir ayuda a Black y Potter, siempre les pillan".

- "Lily sabes que me estás dando miedo"-

- "Tengo un lado oscuro"- poniendo una voz tenebrosa.

- "Tú has visto demasiado _La Guerra de las Galaxias_."- los dos se echaron a reír- "Venga Lily, vamos a clase, tengo que caerme de una escoba"-

- "Puede que hoy sólo te caigas una vez"-

- "Ja, ja, y ja"-

En ese momento no lo sabían pero se había forjado una amistad tan fuerte que sólo la muerte la rompería.

****

Nota de la autora; en primer lugar agradecer a Amnd Black su comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también.

A las personas que lo hayan leído espero que se hayan divertido al menos un rato.


End file.
